This invention relates to ultraviolet curable coating compositions. More particularly this invention relates to ultraviolet curable coating compositions having improved wetting and adhesion properties.
Ultraviolet curable coating compositions have been prepared from many materials, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,807 discloses a number of these systems. However, most ultraviolet curable coating compositions have been deficient in wetting and adhesion properties for a number of reasons. Predominant among these reasons is the fact that low incident energy is used to cure these compositions. As a result, migration and adhesion properties are greatly reduced. In particular, many of the prior art ultraviolet curable systems have been deficient in their adhesion to various metallic substrates, including aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,935 discloses the preparation and use of polyethoxylated hydroxy acrylates in ultraviolet coatings. No disclosure is made of the fact that these materials may or may not be adhesion promoters, and none of the materials disclosed are based upon an alkyl phenol block group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,942 likewise discloses the ultraviolet curing of certain compositions. However, the compositions disclosed there are polyacrylates of dihydric phenols such as bisphenol. In this case the mono-acrylate is formed.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to prepare ultraviolet curable coating compositions.
It is another object of this invention to prepare such compositions which exhibit improved adhesion and wetting properties.
It is another object of this invention to prepare novel monomers for use in ultraviolet curable coating compositions, which monomers promote better wetting of substrates and result in superior adhesion and pigment wetting properties.
These and other objectives are obtained by preparing the compositions of the instant invention.